


While Mummy And Daddy Were Out

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis knows Zayn thinks she's sexy and she gets her new step-brother do so something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Mummy And Daddy Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by LJ anon!

Zayn’s mum kissed the top of his head, and his step-dad clapped his bare shoulder (for once, not griping about his lack of shirt around the house). “Watch out for Louis, yeah, baby?” His mum called as she walked out the door. Zayn nodded as his parents shut the door, and he walked up to it and locked it solidly, the way he’d always been taught. He was a bit old to be frightened of burglars or anything, but it was habit now.

Zayn turned around and caught Louis staring at him from the couch. Her hair was up in some braid thing that made its way into a bun at the base of her neck, looking simple yet classy. She had her glasses on, too lazy to put her contacts in that morning, and she was wearing an over-sized sweater and Victoria’s Secret sweatpants - the kind that were sort of capris, but in sweatpants form, showing off a good amount of her calves and ankles. She had neon-green ankle socks on, covering her painted toes, and she was staring hard at her step-brother.

Zayn swallowed, looking at her flawless face as a slew of emotions passed through him. Louis had a delicate bone structure, a pixie-shaped face, with long lashes, arched eyebrows, defined cheekbones and a little dotting of freckles over her nose and cheeks, if you looked close enough. Her eyes were bright blue as they gazed into Zayn’s hazel ones, and Zayn could feel his skin darkening with a blush.

Louis crossed her feet under her and turned more toward Zayn, an easy smile gliding open to show square, white teeth. “Come here, then,” she invited. Zayn listened, hating himself for being so attracted to his little step-sister.

As Zayn sat down on the other side of the couch, Louis sighed. She then shrugged, as if it didn’t matter, and took her glasses off, setting them on the coffee table before she stretched her lithe body out on the couch, tipping backward to rest her head in Zayn’s lap, looking up at her recently-added family member (who, by the way, was fit as hell). Zayn watched as Louis brought her hands up above her head, resting them on the other arm of the couch and making her sweater ride up, exposing a toned belly, tanned - because she tanned nude out in the backyard - as the rest of her.

Zayn licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at the new strip of skin, wondering why it was so enticing. Louis wriggled her hips, pushing them down into the cushions as Zayn watched, and her sweatpants slid down a bit, exposing an inch or so of laced material underneath. It was blue. Zayn groaned inwardly, and Louis grinned as she saw him close his eyes and watched his brow furrow like he was concentrating on a math problem.

“Blue’s your favorite color, isn’t it, Zayn?” Louis asked in a tone that said she already knew. Zayn didn’t answer. “You can have it, if you take it off with your mouth,” she offered. “And my, uh…top matches it.”

This time Zayn groaned out loud, just quietly, and Louis slid one of her hands over her body, arching her back a little as her fingers slid down her ribcage. Zayn watched in helpless fascination as Louis slid her hand under her sweatpants, rubbing herself softly, teasing both Zayn and herself. Louis’ other hand moved to her chest, cupping herself over her sweater. She breathed out a light moan, and Zayn’s breathing got heavier.

“Come on, Zayn,” she whispered. “I want your hands on me.”

Zayn did as she asked, reaching to rub her through her sweatpants, and Louis moved her own fingers out of his way. She moaned at his touch, and her hips lifted up as he let his hand cup around her crotch, squeezing gently and rubbing circles into her. Louis began to feel Zayn’s erection pressing under her neck, in his lap. She pressed the back of her head down, just to feel around it, and Zayn moaned at her for it.

Louis sat up slightly, keeping her hips still to keep Zayn’s hand on her, and leaned into Zayn, boldly licking his bottom lip. Zayn’s lips parted in surprise and Louis sucked his bottom lip into her mouth quickly, her tongue pressing against it as she tasted. The pressure of Zayn’s fingers on her increased and Louis moaned around his lip. Impatient, Louis moved, jerking her body awkwardly so she didn’t have to let go of Zayn’s mouth, until she was straddling his hips, knees digging into the cushions of the couch. Elevating herself on her knees gave her a height advantage on Zayn, who was now tilting his head back as Louis opened her mouth to search for his tongue with hers. Zayn’s hands found their way to Louis’ stomach, lifting her sweater off of her and sliding down her back to her arse, squeezing roughly before slipping under her sweats.

Louis moaned high-pitched into Zayn’s mouth and tightened her hands on his shoulders, pushing her chest harder into Zayn’s. In response, Zayn pulled her sweatpants down swiftly, and Louis lifted each leg as Zayn pulled the material from her smooth skin. He tossed the sweatpants to the floor and caressed her legs slowly back up until his hands were holding her at the backs of her knees. Louis ground her hips against Zayn, brushing against the prominent bulge in his pants, and he moaned, leaning forward and bringing Louis’ legs up above his shoulders, reaching underneath to support her at her bum.

Zayn broke the kiss and mouthed hotly down her neck and chest , letting his tongue slide over each of her breasts messily. Zayn continued kneading Louis’ bum, his strong arms lifting her up higher until the stretch of her legs over his shoulders was no longer uncomfortable in the slightest. As Zayn lifted her, he kissed down her stomach until he reached her thong, where he kissed with a bit more pressure. Louis’ head fell backward as her body leaned forward, arms gripping onto the back of the couch for support. She knew she wasn’t heavy, but she was amazed at Zayn’s strength, until Zayn’s tongue rubbed hotly over her clit through her lace thong. Then she couldn’t be amazed at anything but the feeling.

Zayn pivoted and leaned forward, laying Louis back down onto the couch, shuffling until he was bracing himself on his forearms, head buried between Louis’ thighs, which were tensing and tightening around his head involuntarily. Zayn lapped at Louis though her underwear before his hands were on her thighs, pulling them wider. Louis looked down to see Zayn take her lace into his mouth and tugging it down her legs. She lifted her hips to help out, and folded her legs so he didn’t have to back away awkwardly to get them off her ankles. Once off her feet, Zayn brought a hand and straightened the thong out, turning it inside out and pressing the crotch of it to his flat tongue. Louis moaned as she watched him lick her panties clean before tossing it on the ground without a second thought for it.

Zayn leaned back down again and mouthed at her crotch, pulling at her lips and making short, quick and feather-light licks around where she wanted him most. “Christ,” she moaned in frustration, and Zayn chuckled into her.

“No,” he muttered, “Just Zayn.” Louis opened her mouth to say something snarky in reply, but Zayn chose that exact moment to boldly lick up her center, the rough of his tongue sliding against her clit. Louis’ snarky comment turned into a wordless cry as she threw her head back onto a couch pillow. Louis bucked her hips up and Zayn took advantage and sucked at her clit, making Louis wonder why the hell she had underestimated him with this.

,p>As Zayn sucked at her clit, his tongue worked its way around it, and one of Zayn’s hand was splayed across her stomach while the other was snaking its way around a thigh, curving so that his fingers dug into the inside of her thigh as he pulled her to open wider. Louis’ toes curled and flexed sporadically, and her mouth hadn’t shut yet, making little gasps and mewls and moans, high-pitched keens that would never allow Zayn to look at her the same way again. Zayn alternated sucking and licking at Louis’ clit to pushing his tongue deep inside her, the tip of his nose pressing just below her clit with enough pressure to drive Louis crazy.

As Louis neared her climax, her hands threaded into Zayn’s hair, and he growled at the feeling of her pulling his hair. He sucked fiercely, the flat of his tongue rubbing harshly in a way that was so pleasurable it was almost painful. Louis arched into his mouth as she came, and Zayn kept his tongue pressing against her clit, making sure she enjoyed the ride thoroughly before he gave it a rest and went to cleaning her come eagerly. The sensation was like an aftershock of pleasure to Louis, and she whined from the back of her throat, tugging at Zayn’s hair.

Zayn finally complied, sliding his body slowly up Louis’, kissing his way up before capturing her mouth. Louis could taste herself on Zayn’s tongue, and she thought maybe that should gross her out but it didn’t, so she sucked his tongue into her mouth and licked the taste off it. Zayn moaned and pulled the hairband from her hair, releasing the braid. Zayn slowly carved his fingers through her braid, slowly untangling it as she started instinctively grinding her hips against his, feeling his hardened dick through his trousers.

Once the braid was free, Zayn opened his eyes and backed away from the kiss, watching her hair slide through his fingers. Louis kissed over his jawline and down his neck, nails digging into his strong shoulders as Zayn marveled at the reddish-brown hair moving like silk over his tanned fingers, the skin tone he’d received from his father. The contrast was captivating, the flash of bright against the duller, muted color of his skin. Zayn couldn’t stop watching it, couldn’t stop feeling the thick, soft hair as it slid through his calloused fingers.

Louis’ hands slid down his bare back and into the back pockets of his jeans, nails scratching lightly against the denim as she watched him watching her hair. Zayn leaned down and kissed her quickly, quite playfully, and he fisted his hand in her hair. Louis reached between their bodies to unbuckle Zayn’s trousers, pushing them down with her hands as far as she could reach and then with her feet until the pants reached Zayn’s ankles. She giggled and Zayn kicked ungracefully out of his trousers. Zayn brought his free hand to help her rid him of his boxer briefs, kicking them off ungracefully again, making Louis giggle, the sound light and cute against their harsh breathing.

Zayn leaned down and kissed her again, passionately this time, and Louis wrapped her legs around his waist, knees pushing his hips harder against hers as the grinded against each other in the heated kiss. Finally, Louis stopped and placed her hands on Zayn’s chest, pushing up. Zayn relented, sitting up and away from her, a bit confused. Did she want to stop? The thought brought horror to his mind, but Louis kissed him again as they both sat up.

She positioned herself against the back of the couch, pulling Zayn so that he was straddling her. In confusion, Zayn lowered himself against her, but she only moaned in disapproval, pulling him up by the hips. Zayn sat high on his knees, dick in her face, and Zayn figured out what she was about to do quickly as she wrapped a hand around the base of his dick.

The feeling alone had Zayn moaning a bit, and when she didn’t hesitate to put her mouth on him, Zayn only got louder. She bobbed her head, licking and sucking against his (rather large) shaft, taking him deeper gradually. Zayn pulled her hair out of her face for her, grabbing it tightly at the back of her head. Louis moaned around him, and Zayn threw his head back.

Eventually Louis got to the point of taking him all the way, and Zayn felt her absurdly long eyelashes tickle his skin as she breathed slowly through her nose and wiggled her mouth around him. Louis swallowed around Zayn’s shaft, and Zayn had to forcefully pull her by the hair off his dick before he came right then. Louis was barely off his dick for a second before she rasped hoarsely, “Fuck my mouth, Zayn”, and Zayn wanted to sob.

Louis opened her mouth wide for him and he nudged his dick into her mouth. He went slowly at first, not wanting to overwhelm her, but then her bright blue eyes were looking up at him a bit impatiently, and he started thrusting a little deeper, setting a faster pace as he held her still by the hair. Louis watched as Zayn thrust harder, the tip of his dick nudging the back of her throat. After a particularly hard thrust, Louis gagged a little and her hands moved to Zayn’s bum, clenching and slowing his withdrawal. Her lips closed around his dick and she swirled her tongue around him, sucking harder. Zayn moaned and didn’t thrust back in once he’d pulled out of her mouth.

“Wanna fuck you,” he muttered to her. Louis grinned and shifted around between Zayn and the couch, moving so that she was on her knees, back to Zayn, legs spread wide as she pushed against him with her hands steady on the back of the couch. Zayn exhaled. This girl is incredible! He thought as he moved up to her. Zayn moaned just in time to remember. “No condom,” he groaned, already moving back and wanting to cry. Louis whined out, “I’m on the pill, get in me!”

That’s all Zayn needed to hear as he slowly guided himself inside her. She was tight, but (thankfully, at this point) not virgin-tight, and she stretched as Zayn moved in slowly, accommodating to his length. Louis moaned, lowering her head to rest her forehead on the back of the couch, and her knuckles went white. Once he was inside her, Louis leaned forward more, giving Zayn a better angle to work with. He wrapped both arms around her waist, going slow for the first few thrusts before he slammed into her, making her cry out and clench around his dick.

He groaned at the feeling, but did it again and again, setting a fast pace that had her whining in a continued note, broken only by the thrusts of his hips as they jolted her. She moaned loud and long, and was never quiet for more than two thrusts, as Zayn fought not to come before she did again.

Randomly, Louis let go of the couch and pulled off of him, moving to stand up. Zayn wanted to hit something with frustration, But Louis just stood up on the couch, making herself a few inches taller than he was, on the floor. Louis kissed him and whispered into his mouth, “Fuck me against the wall?”

Zayn just groaned and his hands slid instantly to her thighs, gripping hard enough to leave bruises as he pulled her legs around his waist. Louis wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly, moaning when Zayn slammed her hard against the living room wall.

Pinning her to the wall with his hips, he guided himself inside her and fucked her relentlessly, not even stopping when she screamed. Zayn moved his arms so that they were under her legs, opening her up more so he could go deeper. Her yell got a little louder, but Zayn didn’t slow or stop. He just pounded into her harder, knowing that from this angle, he was hitting her spot and his skin was rubbing against her clit with every inward thrust. Zayn sucked a huge love bite onto her collarbone, moving to the other side as he thrust against her, loving her tight, wet heat. All Louis could do was moan and scream and rake her nails up his back and over his shoulders.

“I’m - I’m gonna come! I’m coming! I’m-“ Louis cut off with a wordless, guttural moan as she arched away from the wall and into Zayn, who was still thrusting. The sounds she was making and the feeling of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, and Zayn came, moaning her name into her neck as he thrust through it.

He stayed there, pinning her up against the wall and kissed her lazily for a few minutes, and she didn’t seem to mind. Still breathing heavily, he walked her back over to the couch and gently laid her down, lying down next to her. He kissed her softly and gently, practically worshipping her body, and Louis was breathing heavily as she threaded her fingers softly through his hair, letting her hands fall to cup his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, closing her eyes at the last minute. She could feel Zayn smile into the kiss and she smiled back, rolling to her side to mold her body to his.

Eventually, their lips went a bit raw and Louis was getting cold, being naked in the air-conditioned house, despite Zayn’s warmth. She pulled away and gathered her clothes and Zayn’s clothes, tossing him his boxers, trousers, and her lace thong. He looked confused for a second before she reminded him, “I told you you could have them if you took them off with your teeth, remember?” Louis found her sweater and sweatpants, throwing them on. Zayn looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she slid her sweats on without underwear, but she just winked at him.

He dressed quickly, pulling her by the hip to sit with him. Sighing, he asked, “Do you think that was - wrong? What we did?”

Louis looked at him thoughtfully before her lips curved into a smile. “I don’t. We’re not really related. Why, do you?”

Zayn shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question correctly. Louis smiled again and reassured him, “It’s not like Trish and Dad are ever gonna find out…But…” she trailed off, a finger gliding over his chest as she refused him eye contact. “But, do you…wanna keep doing this?”

Zayn puffed out a breath in surprise, but he didn’t have to think hard. He nodded. “That was easily the most incredible sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

Louis laughed and leaned in to kiss him, whispering, “Good. Get ready for round two.”


End file.
